


Twenty Things

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Giant ass crossover, I am canadian so the school resembles canada, Jack is an art and anime nerd, M/M, RPNAU, So Many Cameos, This suddenly got magic and aliens added to it. Wtf, highschool, this story was supposed to be sappy romance, why are there aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Jack Overland is a typical student at Berk High. He sticks around with his friends and enjoys the occasional prank on some of the more annoying members of the school, goes to Geek Club. He’s not special or anything, until he ends up having to write a paper about a random person in class. Specifically, Hiccup Haddock- the leader of a gang of punks.





	1. Prologue

Berk High. The only co-ed high school in Berk, a small town that was mostly populated by old bikers and a handful of inventors. It was a quiet town, one where things didn’t often happen, other than occasionally the local teens pulling some prank or having a huge party out in the gravel pit. Berk High itself wasn’t a special school. It was just a high school, full of teens and annoying teachers. Bullying was rare in the school where most of the kids knew how to throw a punch thanks to their families, but it still happened.

For Jack Overland, bullying was too common for him, but he knew how to deal with it.

“OI!” Jack was running down the hall as a pair of boys chased after him, covered in paint. Jack was laughing, a grin on his face as the Stabbington brothers chased him. The brothers were a pair of bullies who tended to go after the outliers of the school- the ones who either didn’t look intimidating or didn’t have biker parents. Such as Jack.

Jack was a skinny nerd who spent more time drawing or reading manga then working out. He was a runner and a skater, but it didn’t do much for bulking him up. With his big blue eyes magnified by his glasses, sharp features and white hair- dyed with permission, thank you, little sister- he didn’t look like much. One thing about Jack though?

He knew how to prank. And that running? Made him hard to catch.

Cackling, Jack ducked into a room a little out of sight from the brothers. Coincidentally, where his friends were currently hiding out until club time.

“Someone looks like they’ve been pranking.” Teased a voice. Jack turned and grinned upon seeing Rapunzel Corona- his best friend. Rapunzel was a skinny girl with very long blonde hair she kept in a thick braid. Both were part of Geek Club and tended to hang around with each other as both loved art.

“And you didn’t ask me?” asked Rapunzel’s boyfriend- Flynn Rider who never gave out his legal name at all if he could help it. Flynn was a former petty thief who had met Rapunzel when he’d broken into her house to hide from the cops. The two had somehow become best friends, which then solidified into boyfriend and girlfriend when Flynn discovered that the woman Rapunzel called mother had kidnapped her as a baby. 

They were lucky that Rapunzel’s parents were willing to take Flynn in along with their long lost daughter.

“Sorry, the paint was right there and…” Jack shrugged, grinning. Rapunzel giggled as Flynn pouted. “Don’t you have football practice anyway?”

“Nah- Phil’s baby sister broke her arm and he’s the only one who, like, actually drills us.” Flynn shrugged. 

“Is BT okay?” asked Jack in worry. His little sister Mary was friends with Babette North- known as Baby Tooth or BT thanks to her mother being the dentist of the town and being obsessed with teeth, something her daughter also liked. Phil North was the older brother and was a pretty nice guy- Jack got along well with the guy. As well, their parents- Toothiana and Nikolas St. North- were friends with Jack’s adoptive dad Aster Bunnymund.

“Yeah, she’s okay.” Soothed Flynn. “From what I hear anyway- Merida was talking about it with that new girl- Moana. Meridia’s brothers were there when it happened.” 

“Well, no wonder her arm broke,” Jack said. Merida  Dunbroch was the top of the archery club and track team, and generally was a good kid who rarely caused trouble for anyone other than her mother. Her younger brothers on the other hand… everyone feared those three. 

“No shit,” Flynn said, laughing. Rapunzel hit his shoulder for swearing and he pouted, earning a quick kiss. Jack dramatically gagged, prompting the two to blush. “Shut it Frosty!”

“I dress up as Jack Frost once…” Jack complained playfully. “Ready for club?” he asked Rapunzel. She smiled brightly.

“Of course!” she said. She kissed her boyfriend again and left with Jack for the said club, Flynn going off to hang out with his jock friends. 

Inside of the room was already Fishlegs Ingerman- a big blonde teen who was a gentle giant who loved Dungeons and Dragons along with any dragon related media. Jamie Bennett- a brunette freshman- was there, nerding out with Fishlegs about various mythological creatures. Hiro Hamada- a Japanese freshman- was fiddling with a robot he was building along with Monty French, a very skinny blonde freshman with giant glasses.

Geek Club was a club built for the individuals in Berk High who didn’t fit the typical Berk teen. Fishlegs was an outlier due to being a big bulky guy who could throw down when needed, but he was a Geek simply because he had an odd interest. 

Jack loved it, he felt that he was accepted there. It was the best group he could hang out with.

“Jack!” Jamie said, noticing him. “Got any more comics of the Guardians?” Jack laughed, feeling embarrassed. He’d been drawing a few comics about what he called the Guardians of Childhood- the various mythical beings of childhood like Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and so on acting as superheroes. It was a fun comic he had fun creating.

“Yeah a few,” he said, pulling out his sketchbook. Jamie stole it to look over the comics Jack had drawn while Rapunzel handed Jack her own sketchbook so he could look over her art. Jack smiled as he sat with his friends, feeling happy and warm.

He was lucky. After their parents died, Jack and his little sister Mary had been separated and Jack was utterly alone. No one looked at him, no one cared. It had nearly driven him mad, until Mary had managed to contact him again, along with her foster father Aster, who took him in even if Jack had annoyed him often the first few months.

He was happy in Berk. Everything… was just amazing for him. He had no idea what could make it better.

**-0-**

“HICCUP!” Hiccup Haddock heard his father yelling. The tall teen pulled himself out from under his bike and motioned to his friend to cut the loud music coming from the iPhone. Tuffnut Thorston obeyed, the blonde rolling his eyes as his twin sister groaned in annoyance.

“Yeah, dad?!” Hiccup called back into the house, as the door to the garage opened and the tall bearded form of Stoick Haddock appeared.

The two weren’t very similar- though Hiccup had hit his growth spurt finally the past year and had grown up and developed the muscles he currently had, having been very thin and scrawny for a very long time. Both Haddock men had dark hair, though Stoick’s was a little redder than Hiccup’s. Stoick was built like a brick wall, heavy muscle on top of heavy muscle. He never spoke of how he got the muscle, but Hiccup was aware his father had been a biker gang leader as a young adult until his wife was killed by a rival gang. That had forced Stoick to realize he was leading his son and his friends down a dark path. Retiring to Berk and opening a bar, Stoick had made a vow to try and be a good father.

He had succeeded the best way he could, and Hiccup loved his father dearly for it.

“I’ll be at the bar until one tonight,” Stoick told his son. “Jacob’s wife had the baby and he wants to stick around to help her out the first few weeks.”

“Hey, that’s awesome.” Hiccup grinned. 

“Yeah, tell her congrats!” Astrid Hofferson said from where she had been mixing hair dye up. The blonde girl grinned at Snotlout Jorgenson- a dark-haired boy normally who was Hiccup’s cousin. His hair had been bleached though and he looked terrified.

“Do I want to know?” Stoick asked out loud.

“He lost a bet.” Hiccup said, smirking. Stoick snorted.

“Fun… Hiccup put on a shirt when you’re working on your bike.” Hiccup grinned and flexed, his large dragon tattoo moving as he did so. Ruffnut playfully pretended to swoon as Tuffnut cackled.

“I paid good money for this ink Dad, not going to let it go to waste.” Stoick snorted again, rolling his eyes. 

“I know. Still, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Stoick told his son who sighed. Candace ‘Cupcake’ Brightman chuckled and threw a black tank top at Hiccup. Cupcake was an odd addition to the group in the Haddock garage. From Astrid’s spiked skirt to Tuffnut’s spiked leather jacket, every one of the friends was dressed in punk attire. Cupcake was wearing bright pink clothing- though with a punk twist. Cupcake, however, was one of the toughest kids in Berk and was more than welcome in the punk group by all. As well, she was the only one they let anywhere near their hair when they dyed it- though Astrid was better at mixing it for some reason.

“Thanks, Cupcake.” Hiccup pulled on the shirt. It was an old bank shirt of his he used for the garage. “Hey, I think we need to retouch the green in my hair…”

“On it, after I’m done here.” snickered Cupcake. Snotlout whimpered. Stoick laughed again and left. Before he closed the door, a black iguana came sliding into the room.

“Hey Toothless,” Hiccup said, grinning. Tuffnut picked him up and put him on the counter before restarting the music at a lower volume. Didn’t want to annoy the iguana after all.

“Party this Saturday at the gravel pit,” Ruffnut said casually. “We going?”

“You just want to see that girl from that all girl school.”

“Fuck off Tuffnut,” Ruffnut said, punching her brother in the shoulder. Tuffnut hit back just as hard which made Ruffnut throw herself at him. Hiccup ignored them and went back to working on his bike. 

“Please don’t do this.” Snotlout said as Astrid handed the dye over to Cupcake who smirked at him.

“You lost the bet fair and square- you pay the penalty.” 

“But it’s pink,” whined Snotlout as Cupcake went to worky dying his hair.

“So? Hiccup rocked the pink.” Cupcake told Snotlout.

“Well… it’s Hiccup.” Snotlout said. “He can rock anything.” Hiccup chuckled to himself.

He’d once been the target for bullies- particularly his older cousin Snotlout who fancied himself the next big biker gang leader. No one had liked him- even his own father at times had a hard time understanding him though he tried. 

It all changed when the person who killed his mom came back and set a fire at the college in the next town over where Hiccup had been visiting his neighbour and only friend at the time, Tadashi. Hiccup and Tadashi had managed to save the majority of the other students at the college, but Hiccup had lost his leg to the blaze while Tadashi lost his life. 

Hiccup had been seen as a hero after that, and coupled with his sudden growth spurt and willingness to hit back if bothered, Snotlout had been friendlier, as had the rest of the kids of Stoick’s former gang. 

It hurt sometimes it took that to get them to notice, but Hiccup knew teenagers were idiots and moved on as best he could. It helped they all shared common interests in riding bikes- though Hiccup was more interested in inventing then they were. 

Toothless waddled down from the counter to go and curl up on Hiccup’s lap, the boy petting the iguana for a moment.

He had a good life. He got good grades, he had friends and Toothless, he was allowed to invent, he got along with his dad…

He wasn’t sure how things could get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people tend to have North as Jack’s dad which is why I decided to use Bunny instead. Also, I do like how they come to respect each other in the movie and the idea of grumpy Aussie Aster adopted ray of sunshine Mary and Jack is cute.


	2. Chapter 1

“Afternoon class,” said the English teacher Ms. Wonderland. She smiled at the class. “Today is a great day!” she opened her arms wide and smirked at everyone. “We’re picking project partners for the rest of the semester!”

“What?” asked Jack along with a few others. Ms. Wonderland waved a hand.

“Calm down everyone,” she said. “Look- Mr. Lunar asked us to do this to promote… where’s that paper…” she dug around on her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. “A happy and whole school. Also known as- he knows there’s been bullying going on and wants it to stop.”

No one looked at the Stabbington brothers who sneered at the teacher. 

“So… down the rabbit hole we go!” She pulled out a box fashioned to look like a rabbit hole. “I dumped half the class names into this box. So I will start calling up people!”

Jack sighed and glared at his textbook. He didn’t want to change partners- he and Fishlegs had fun. And he doubted he would get Rapunzel- knowing Ms. Wonderland she would have put certain groups into the box so that no one got their friends.

Fishlegs was called up and he drew Heather Range, who was on the track team and part of the acting club. The brunette was well known for her older brother, who had been a snitch on a huge crime operation and was currently living in another country apparently. She nodded to Fishlegs who gave a hesitant smile at her.

Rapunzel was called up soon, proving Jack’s theory about friend groups being in the box right when she drew out Merida. Rapunzel and Merida weren’t really friends but friendly enough that both looked a little relieved. 

When Jack was called up, he prayed he wouldn’t get a Stabbington brother as he withdrew the piece of paper.

“Hiccup.” he read off the paper and nearly froze, his eyes glancing to the punk who just blinked and nodded from his back seat. Hiccup Haddock- the most badass person in school- was his partner. He went to sit back at his desk, surprised still. 

“Now!” Ms. Wonderland clapped her hands together after everyone was paired up. “For our first project, we will be having you all write a paper about your partner- including twenty facts you learn about them.” She waved her hands at the group. “Due in two weeks. Now pair up- you can leave the room to do so, but do talk to your partners.” 

Jack gathered his stuff and gave his friends a quick smile before walking to the back where Hiccup was gathering his stuff.

“Hey, do you want to stay here or…” Jack trailed off. 

“How about we got out to the library? Less noise.” Hiccup said, smiling at Jack who grinned back. “See you guys later.” Hiccup nodded to his friends who waved him off, already speaking with their partners.

Jack and Hiccup headed to the library, where they claimed a table in the back. Jack was a bit nervous, but he knew that Hiccup was an alright guy- he never bullied anyone or caused any problems. He was a punk who would and could throw down if needed, but then again almost all of the kids in school would.

The only thing that made Jack nervous was how… well, handsome the other boy was. It was a little nerve-wracking. Jack didn’t often bring up the fact he was pan with others. He knew that not many kids in the school were homophobic but he just wasn’t a fan of talking about it. Being around good looking people tended to have Jack act a little off at times. Mostly nerves he supposed.

“Alright, so who is Jack Overland?” Hiccup asked, smirking at Jack who laughed a little nervously.

“No one special really.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm… I have a sister?”

“Really, that’s cool.” Hiccup said. “...Wait, Mary Overland?”

“You know my sister?” Jack asked.

“Cupcake- my friend’s- little cousin hangs out with her I think,” Haddock said, humming in thought. “Lilo?”

“Oh! She has that blue dog…” Hiccup looked pained. Everyone knew that Stitch wasn’t a dog but not many were willing to talk about what he was. Jack found it funny.

“Alright, I gave you one fact, your turn to give me one,” Jack told Hiccup who chuckled.

“Alright, alright… hmm. I have a pet iguana named Toothless.” Hiccup said. Jack blinked and tilted his head.

“Toothless?” he asked. Hiccup chuckled, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Well, it’s a bit of a story.”

“I don’t mind hearing if you don’t mind sharing,” Jack told Hiccup who laughed.

“Well, so my family can trace our family lines back pretty far. To like the viking age, when dragons still roamed the earth.” Jack nodded, knowing the truth of that statement. Old pictures of similar dragons being everywhere, written records and archeology finds had lead everyone to know once there was dragons roaming the earth- though not anymore. “My great-great something ancestor was a Dragon Rider- I was named after him. And from our records, his dragon was named Toothless.” Hiccup chuckled. “It… it’s silly but… yeah. That’s why my iguana is named Toothless.”

“...That’s actually super cool. Not silly.” Jack told Hiccup who laughed again, grinning at Jack who tried not to blush.

Stupid sexy punk.

“Alright, your turn. Tell me a story about… your sister if that’s alright if I had to tell you a story about my iguana.” Hiccup said. Jack hummed.

“Well… when we were little and our parents were alive, Mary really wanted to go as Disney Princesses. Particularly she wanted to go as Snow White but she didn’t want a prince, she wanted a friend. In her mind, she saw Cinderella being Snow White’s best friend, and was upset no one was willing to be her Cinderella…” Jack chuckled as Hiccup began quietly laughing, already knowing where this story was going to go. “So I was Cinderella for Halloween so she would stop being sad.” 

“That’s… pretty cute.” Jack bit his lip so he would not blush at Hiccup describing him as cute.

Damn it, why did he get the hot punk as his partner?

“Alright, another fact about me…” Hiccup hummed, looking thoughtful. “I kind of have two… one brother.” Hiccup’s eyes became pained and he closed them for a second before opening them back up. 

“Kind of?” Jack asked, trying to be gentle, but being honestly curious.

“I grew up next door to Tadashi and Hiro? Hiro says he knows you…” Hiccup made a hand motion to Jack who just nodded in acknowledgement. “My dad… he’s been kind of dating their aunt for a while. He hasn’t fully admitted it. I mean… former biker and a business owner? He already gets the occasional double check on the bar’s finances. He’s worried.” Hiccup shrugged. Jack looked down. Tadashi died in that fire he knew- Hiro didn’t talk about it much, preferring to focus on chatting about the robot Tadashi had built and that Hiro had saved from being destroyed. He did mention that his neighbour had been there and lost his leg…

“You’re the other person who was at the college? The guy who tried to save a bunch of people?” Jack asked in confusion. Hiccup blinked and then grinned.

“Reckon I am yeah.”

“Wow man, you’re a hero!” Jack said in admiration. “But… why don’t more people know?” Jack asked.

“Privacy reasons.” Hiccup said bluntly and Jack wisely chose not to ask. “But if Hiro told you, yes- I have a prosthetic leg.” Hiccup shrugged. “Three facts I guess.”

“No, two.” Jack shook his head. “Teacher probably already knows that so yeah.”

“Alright, second fact about you then.” Hiccup told him. Jack hummed in thought. Hiccup had revealed a rather personal story…

“Mary and I lost our parents when I was about eleven,” Jack said slowly. “I fell through the ice while we were skating on the pond, and my parents jumped in after me. Mom got out, dad didn’t, but mom… she caught pneumonia and died after saving me.” Jack shrugged. “So yeah, orphan… though the teacher may already know that…” Hiccup reached out to squeeze Jack’s shoulder. Jack felt his face heat up and he adjusted his glasses with a gulp.

“You don’t need to say anymore- that’s a good fact Jack.” Hiccup said softly and Jack really wanted to giggle or laugh but he bit his tongue and focused on just grinning at Hiccup.

“Well, you kinda gave three… umm… I… I do ice sculpting in the winter?” Jack shrugged. “My adoptive Uncle North-”

“As in Nickolas North?” Hiccup asked, sounding excited. “He’s Berk’s greatest tinkerer!” Jack laughed, knowing what Hiccup meant. Many of the inventions that Berk produced came from North.

“Yeah, he’s old friends with Aster- my foster parent.” Jack grinned. Hiccup nodded, knowing the tattoo artist. “We sculpt together when it gets cold enough, and North has a bit of magic to make them permanent.

“Huh, wondered if he did.” Magic was slowly dying out in the world- technology was taking over but a few people had small sparks still, enough for little things. Mages- those who could use many types of magic- were rare. But bursts of small things were fairly common.

The bell rang then, and the two blinked. 

“Huh, well… uh…” Jack shrugged. “You free tomorrow after school? I’ve got to pick up my little sister today.”

“Yeah, I am.” Hiccup said. “We can finish the assignment then.”

“Yeah… see you.” Jack waved and headed off to his next class while Hiccup headed to his.

Fishlegs was chatting about the girl he’d gotten paired up with and how she was pretty cool when Jack sat down at the table he shared with his friends for chemistry.

“How was Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked. 

“Pretty cool… you’re friends with him right?” Fishlegs shrugged.

“Not really. Kinda but… more like it’s the classic our parents are friends so we hang out occasionally thing.” Jack nodded, but the teacher came in and the conversation was stopped and then forgotten.

After school, Jack grinned at his friends who all made faces at him as he got into Aster’s car which he’d been allowed to drive that day.

“Is Aster alright?” Rapunzel asked in worry. “You said he was sick…”

“Yeah, just a really nasty cold.” Jack shrugged. “And no, that doesn’t mean you get a ride in the car. He’d kill me.”

“Fun sucker,” Flynn told him. Jack just stuck his tongue out at his friend and drove to the middle school where Mary was waiting. She got in with a wave to the triplets who were snickering evilly with one another. Jack pretended he didn’t see that.

“How was school?” Jack asked Mary.

“I punched a kid in the face cause he snapped the bra of a girl,” Mary said cheerfully. “He tried to get me in trouble but he got in trouble instead.”

“Hey, up high.” Jack raised his hand and Mary slapped her hand to his, grinning. 

“Lilo said she’d sicc Stitch on him.” Jack hummed, nodding. It was a bit of a drive to their house in the woods near Berk, so the two continued to just chat with one another, sharing stories about their days until they reached home. 

Entering the house, they spotted their foster father, all sleek grey fur and large ears.

“Hey look, it’s a kangaroo!” Jack said, grinning. Aster sat up from his position on the couch to level a look at him.

“Bunny.” Jack just shrugged, grinning as Mary went to hug Aster who hugged back happily. Aster raised an eyebrow at Jack as he came near and Jack only hesitated for a second before hugging the Pooka. “Argh,” Aster groaned when he let go of the kids and stood up, stretching. “Good to get those muscles moved.” Pooka were shapeshifters, but staying in one shape to long really hurt, which was why Aster tended to take a day or so off every so often to remain in his true form. “Ya di’n scratch the car right?” he asked Jack who shook his head. “Good.”

“I can drive Aster.” Jack teased the Pooka who waved a hand.

“I know, just need ta make sure. I like that car.” Jack shrugged and got out his homework, Mary doing the same. They worked together on their work while Aster cooked supper, humming some Pookan song he remembered from his past.

Aster didn’t talk about why he hid on Earth- nor did he talk about how old he was, or why he took in the two Overland siblings. They were aware it was because both had the Potential for magic as Aster tended to claim, but they both had a feeling there was another reason for it- one that Aster didn’t want to share. They didn’t ask, respecting their foster father’s wish to keep quiet.

“Alright sheila, why’d you get into a blue today?” Aster asked after a few minutes. “ Got a call from a bloody cranky mother.” Mary giggled.

“A guy snapped a girl’s bra strap so I hit him in the face.”

“Good on ya,” Aster told the girl who grinned.

“That’s our Flee!”

“Stop calling me that nickname Jackie!”

“Never!” Jack grinned and Mary abandoned her homework to jump at him. Aster ignored the two, chuckling to himself.

Kids.

-0-

“Ah, Hiccup!” Stoick said as he came into the kitchen along with Cass. Both looked a little flushed and Cass was adjusting her shirt- something Hiccup and Hiro traded looks over but pretended not to see. “Supper ready?”

“Yeah- just a simple stir fry.” Hiccup said. He then grinned at Hiro. “Don’t worry- Hiro wasn’t allowed near the kitchen.”

“Hey!” the younger boy protested as the parents laughed. They sat down at the table to eat, quietly chatting.

“Anything new at school?” Cass asked the boys.

“We’re doing a project in class about learning twenty new things about a classmate. I got Jack Overland as my partner.” Hiccup said. Hiro looked interested.

“Really? Ask him about his art! It’s really good!” Hiro grinned and Hiccup laughed.

“I will, thanks, Hiro. Maybe I’ll show him some of my art.”

“That’s fun!” Cass said, smiling.

“Glad you’re making more friends Hiccup. Aster’s a good man, he raised those kids right.” Stoick told Hiccup. “How about you Hiro?”

“Not much- same old, same old.” Hiro shrugged. “I did figure out how to add a flamethrower to a robot though!” At the three looks he got he sighed. “And no, I will not be using it.”

“Good,” Cass said. They continued to eat their supper and chat about their days, smiling and laughing together. It was a very nice evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright- Hiccup wasn’t named as the second person who saved lives in the paper due to the fact that they never caught the guy who set the blaze. So to protect Hiccup his name was withheld. As well, that’s the big reason Stoick and Cass aren’t official- for safety reasons.  
> Also, this story was supposed to be modern AU with no dragons, robots, aliens, magic or whatever but then my brain went: Nope, we’re going this way instead. So… yeah, this AU is weird.   
> Also- Flee was supposedly the name of Jack’s sister in the movie according to a tweet but like I felt that was more of a nickname then anything.  
> Random Fact about the Name Drop  
> Ms. Alice Wonderland is a powerful magic user who in her youth helped defeat something called a Jabberwocky. She lost her magic after this and became a teacher for kids.


End file.
